Integrated circuits, such as memory devices, are housed in a package having externally accessible terminals known as “pins” for coupling power and signals to the integrated circuits and signals from the integrated circuits. The pins are internally connected to bonding pads fabricated with circuitry on a semiconductor substrate. As the level of integration continues to increase, the number of bonding pads and resulting pins in an integrated circuit can correspondingly increase. These increases in the pin count of integrated circuits can present a variety of problems. For example, a high pin count can reduce the ability to test integrated circuits in a cost-efficient manner. This problem is exemplified by a testing system 10 shown in FIG. 1 in which a tester 12 is being used to test a pair of integrated circuit NAND flash memory devices 14a,b. The tester 12 has 32 input/output (IO) terminals 16 as well as several terminals 18 on which ground and power at various voltages are output. Each NAND flash memory device 14a,b includes eight IO terminals 20, and seven command terminals 22. Address signals and write data signals are received at the IO terminals 20, and read data signals are transmitted from the IO terminals 20. The command terminals 22 receive seven respective command signals, specifically an address latch enable signal ALE, a command latch enable signal CLE, an active low chip enable signal CE#, an active low read enable signal RE#, an active low write enable signal WE#, a PRE signal and a write protect signal WP#. As is well-known in the art, the ALE signal latches an address applied to the IO terminals 20 into an address latch (not shown), the CLE signal latches a command applied to the command terminals 22 into a command latch (not shown), the CE# signal enables an access to the memory device, the RE# signal is used to clock read data from the memory device, the WE# signal is used to clock write data into the memory device, the PRE signal is used to cause the memory device to read a predetermined page of memory cells at power-up, and the WP# signal is used to prevent data stored in the memory device from being overwritten.
During testing, the power/ground terminals 18 of the tester 12 are connected to appropriate terminals of the memory devices 14a,b. The IO terminals 16 of the tester 12 are then connected to the IO terminals 20 and the command terminals 22 of the memory devices 14a,b through either the externally accessible pins of the memory devices 14a,b or through a probe card (not shown), which makes contact with bonding pads fabricated on the integrated circuit substrate of the memory devices 14a,b. To test two memory devices simultaneously, the 15 terminals (i.e., eight IO terminals 20 and seven command terminals 22) of each of the memory devices 14a,b must be connected to 30 of the 32 IO terminals 16 of the tester 12. As explained in greater detail below, the need to connect the memory devices 14a,b to the tester 12 in this manner can result in several problems and limitations.
The present inventors have determined that there is a need for a system and method for reducing the pin count of integrated circuit memory devices, as well as testing systems for interfacing with such integrated circuit memory devices.